


We're Alive

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: We're alive wallpaper.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Celebratory Kiss





	We're Alive

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Were%20Alive_zps9v3x9ojp.jpg.html)


End file.
